


Sex, the Best Remedy for Frustration

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Passionate Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: A new case seemed so simple, yet it drove the human and the demon to the end of their wits.





	Sex, the Best Remedy for Frustration

At first, it seemed like the case wouldn’t be as complicated. It was just something the Yard couldn’t solve on their own, but the culprit or culprits were no match for the Queen’s Watchdog and his demon butler, correct? However, that perception changed the moment Ciel and Sebastian realized that they were bing played with. The crimes were simple and silly on purpose, and they always kept the two up on their feet. The moment they thought they caught the bastard or had time to sit down and think things over, something new happened. The crimes ranged from pickpocket and burglary to various degrees of vandalism that even involved fires that threatened to burn the entire town to the ground. It would be some time that Ciel and Sebastian would figure out that the victims weren’t random but actually the whole town was the target. Right now, frustrated and exhausted, they were returning to their miserable inn.

The door slammed so hard it was a surprise it didn’t come off its hinges. Then it opened again, letting another figure into the room, one that thankfully closed the abused piece of wooden structure carefully.

“This bastard isn’t doing it for revenge, he’s having a bloody entertainment!” Ciel’s anger was explosive while Sebastian’s, at the moment, was slowly coming to a boiling point.

“Young Master,” the demon started, “some people simply enjoy watching the world burn.”

Ciel wouldn’t have been bothered as much by all the troubles the town was going through if the one they were after didn’t start targeting him. But with the Earl’s damn luck, he became the center of attention. Ciel came up to the desk in the middle of the room and gripped the sides. He breathed deeply, his nostrils flaring. The only visible eye moved from side to side. With a growl of frustration, Ciel swept the candelabra off the desktop and the poor old thing landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

Sebastian watched his master. The state the boy was in could have dangerous consequences. He wasn’t thinking rationally right now, and if this continued, his health could get worse. The butler need to come up with a way to calm his master, and he did. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on the boy’s thin shoulders. “Master.” He spoke. Ciel slowed his breathing and turned to face the demon. They looked into each other eyes, silent understanding passing between them. Then Sebastian took the top-hat off Ciel’s head, followed by the gloves and the coat. With a bi of hurry and less grace to his movements, he shrugged off his own coat and tossed it to the side to land on a chair unceremoniously. Large, slender hands cupped a small face, and thin lips crashed together. Ciel inhaled with his nose into the kiss, their eyes closing. Then he started to move toward the bed first to the side and then backwards, and Sebastian followed, their kiss unbroken.

CIel sat down onto the bed and Sebastian leaned in to be on his level. Their kiss grew more passionate and emotional as the demon knelt before his master and first worked on undoing the boy’s jacket, vest, and dress shirt, before loosing his own garments. Getting up, Sebastian pushed Ciel to lay down and climbed on top of him. Their kiss lasted as Sebastian pulled apart Ciel’s dress shirt to bare his front. Then the demon’s hungry lips began to explore the areas of the neck, collarbone, shoulders, chest, and abdomen. Ciel’s chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply and quickly.

His shorts were practically torn down his legs, an action at which he gasped. With a growl, Sebastian worked to get Ciel’s heeled oxfords off his feet so he could pull the shorts off completely. Ciel rose his head, watching the demon. Their eyes connected for a moment. But then Sebastian took Ciel’s cock into his mouth and began to work the young organ. With a groan, the Earl leaned his head back onto the bed. Only his socks and garters remained.

When Sebastian rose Ciel’s legs to the sides of his head, Ciel wrapped them around Sebastian to secure the demon at his crotch. He thrusted his hips, humping Sebastian’s face and the demon let him. He sat up a bit, one hand coming to undo his pants and get to work on his own member while the other slid down Ciel’s front to his head where he slipped his fingers under the eye patch and slid the garment off to reveal the contract.

As Ciel worked his mouth, Sebastian pumped his member erratically. With a cry, the teen finished himself into the man’s mouth. Sebastian didn’t swallow. Instead, he held up Ciel with both his hands and moved lower. With his thumbs, he spread the supple buttocks as he held up his master by the hips, and got to lubing him up with his tongue and the boy’s own semen.

“Ah!” Ciel gasped. He looked up at Sebastian and his right hand shot up to grip the demon’s hair. “Enough. I want it, now!” He ordered in a breathy voice.

Sebastian looked at Ciel for a moment, then he pulled back and laid his master down. From laying across the width of the bed, Sebastian moved his master to lay properly along its length. As he sat between Ciel’s legs, Sebastian leaned down and captured the boy’s little mouth in another deep kiss. A few more pumps of his shaft and the butler positioned himself at his master’s entrance. With a single thrust, accompanied by a pair of grunts, he was in.

It took a moment to adjust their positions just a little for comfort. Ciel rose his hips, his behind fitting perfectly between Sebastian’s. Sebastian brought his arms to wrap around Ciel’s waist and then his hips began to move. The thrusts were hard and deep. Grunts and heavy breathing filled the air as the demon plowed his master’s hole. Ciel’s lower have bounced from the force of Sebastian’s thrusts and he wrapped his legs around the other’s hips to keep himself in place.

Sebastian spread his legs, putting more weight onto Ciel and as a result being able to get deeper and give it to him harder. As his pace sped up, Sebastian rose his hands to grip the bed’s headboard. His own excitement spiked and he felt like he couldn’t keep his grip from getting harder. Cracks went through the headboard at his strength and then the pace increased two fold. Ciel cried out and Sebastian moved from kissing his mouth to sucking his pulse point.

Ciel’s body rocks back and forth on the mattress from the force of Sebastian’s thrusts and the bed banged against the wall. Wet, sloppy slaps of flesh against flesh sounded just as loud as the voices of the two lovers. One more thrust, harder and deeper than all the others, and the demon was filling the human under him with all of himself. In that moment, they were still. Their bodies tense and breath heavy. It was the butler’s orgasm that pushed the master over the edge and Ciel winced as his own hard flesh ejaculated with white streaks of cum, twitching and throbbing with each spurt.

The two laid there, slowly relaxing and coming down from their high of pleasure. Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, his cock hanging between his legs as Ciel’s hole gaped and cum gushed onto the sheets. With a sigh, he laid down at Ciel’s side and curled up, sliding an arm under Ciel and another over him in an embrace. Ciel, laying on his back, placed his legs over Sebastian’s folded ones and placed one arm over his front while another rested on the other’s on top of him. Sebastian placed his face in Ciel’s hair near his ear and proceeded to place small, lazy kisses onto the boy’s sweaty skin.


End file.
